Meeting Universe
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if cartoons were real? Or if you can go into the universe? In my story, there will be multiple stories of that happening! Please leave lengthy reviews! Shout out to PrivacyIsPriva, for giving me so many reviews. Keep giving them please! Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.
1. Coba and Zabel part 1: Ocarinas

**So, I had this dream… and I decided to make this series because of it. Enjoy! *note* Coba is based off of me and Zabel is based off of my friend who will remain unamed on the interwebs.**

* * *

Coba opened up her locker. "Zabel, senpai, wait for me!" She called. There was no reply. Coba put her stuff in her backpack and looked over to her locker. "Zabel?" She checked her other friends lockers. Zabel wasn't anywhere to be found. Coba sighed and walked to her bus.

* * *

Coba walked into school at 7:10 the next day and Zabel was waiting for her. Coba thought it was strange that Zabel was waiting. It usually was the other way around since Zabel took the 7:25 bus to school. Zabel took Coba by the arm and led her into the restroom. Coba looked over at Zabel who was rummaging through her bookbag. "Where were you? I thought we waited for each other at the end of every Tuesday." Coba realized she sounded a bit snobbish and apologized.

Zabel shrugged it off as she found what she was looking for. It was a pink ocarina with a yellow star on it. She also found a piece of sheet music and fingering chart and held it up to Coba. "I need you to play this." Zabel said.

"Me?" Coba shot back. "Why?"

"You're the only one I know who knows how to read these things." Zabel retorted. "Besides it's really cool."

"It's just a chain of 6 notes."

"Trust me on this will ya?"

Coba looked over at Zabel before complying. Coba played slow to figure out the fingerings and matching them with the notes for about 10 minutes before she got it up to speed. Coba played the chain and a yellowish portal formed in one of the bathroom mirrors. Zabel took the ocarina from Coba and placed it back into the bookbag along with the sheet music and fingering chart.

"Wha-wha-what is that?" Coba stammered out.

"It's a portal." Zabel replied, a devilish grin on her face.

"Well, yeah I can tell that it's a portal but why is it here? Where does it lead?"

Zabel took Coba's hand. "Well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." She said as she jumped and dragged Coba into the portal.

* * *

"Oh, geez. My head hurts." Coba said.

"That happened to me the first time I went through too." Zabel said as she helped Coba up.

"Where are we?" Coba asked. Zabel replied by pointing to the sign behind Coba. _It's always sunny in Beach City!_ the sign read. "Beach City? As in Beach City, Ohio?"

Zabel gave Coba a "really?" look. "No, Beach City as in Beach City, Delmarva." She replied.

Coba's eyes grew wide. "So we're- we're in…" Coba put it together. Somehow, Zabel had been able to find a magical ocarina, figure out the notes herself and transport to the dimension of their favorite show, _Steven Universe_.

* * *

 **And then, I woke up. Seriously though, if you want me to continue this, I will. I'll also make other chapters where other people will meet the characters or wind up in this dimension. Remember to leave lengthy reviews! Chao!**


	2. Coba and Zabel part 2: Zabel's Friends

**Thank you guys so much for checking out my story. Turns out you guys wanted to see where this story lead and not want other stories yet, so here it is! I dreamt this part up when I was sick with a cold, so yeah, it might be a bit wierd.**

* * *

Coba pushed her glasses back into place as her jaw stayed open in disbelief. Zabel closed Coba's mouth and motioned her to come follow. Coba followed Zabel through Beach City whilst looking at all the sights from the show. _Funland Arcade_ , _Fryman's Fry Shop_ , the classic _Big Donut_ , you name it! "How did you discover this place?" Coba asked Zabel.

"Peridot was experimenting with wormholes." Zabel said as they began to walk on the beach.

"Why?" Coba asked.

"Heck if I know." Zabel was walking up the hill to Steven's house.

"Wait, Zabel?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I don't feel comfertable going into other people's houses uninvited."

"You always were a goodie-two-shoes." Zabel laughed and took Coba's arm.

Zabel knocked on the screen door and looked inside. Steven was there and he smiled when he saw Zabel. "Zabel! Good to see you again." Coba stared in disbelief.

The character was interacting with them? How would this affect the show? Would Zabel and Coba be on it? Would they be erased from it? Her head was swimming with questions. She didn't even notice what was happening til Steven said her name. "Huh?"

"That's your name right? Coba?" Steven asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Zabel said you already know me. So, why don't I get to know you?" Steven said.

"Well, I like Windwaker, Wings of Fire, your show, writing, drawing, creating. A lot of Media things."

The 3 stood in awkward silence for a moment before Steven's phone rang.

Coba hummed the familiar tone, as it was a part of her 2nd favorite song of the series.

After Steven was done talking he looked at Coba's smug look. "What?"

"Have you told him about what he is in our universe?" Coba asked.

"Yeah, I know my life is looked at as a cartoon from your world." Steven explained. Zabel was happy that the 2 were getting along.

"You relize that people have made different theories about it right?"

"No, I didn't tell him. You torture me with them." Zabel said.

"Well, could I ask you a couple of things?" Coba asked.

"Oh dear, I'm heading out to get some fries." Zabel face palmed and ran out.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, that Connie likes you in a romantic way."

"What!? That was sudden. We've only met a few minutes ago and your acting like you know me-"

"Because I do. Your show shows A LOT of what's happened in your life. I'll also need to tell Garnet about my idea to deal with the forced fusions, and ask Pearl about Pink Diamond."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because 1, I think you and Connie would make the 2nd best power couple in the show. 2, I've come up wiht an idea that COULD in fact greatly help the Crystal Gems and the Forced Fusion. And 3, I want my theories to be cannon or debunked. I can't wait!"

"Wow, you're really excited."

"What, wouldn't you be if you met your favorite cartoons?"

Steven thought about this and wondered about both Cookie Cat, and the _Crying Breakfest Friends!_ show. "It would be pretty cool."

"Admit it, it'd be awesome!"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 **Next up on my list: privacy is priva's, Lillian and Melody part 1: Told ya so!**


	3. Lillian and Melody 1: Transportation!

**Here you go privacy is priva. Also this AU, is a redemption AU with Peridot and Lapis. You're welcome even though Garnet is your fav.**

* * *

Lillian was at a park with Melody. It was a perfect autumn day. "So Mel," Lillian began, her dirty blonde, curly hair bouncing as she turned her head to her quiet best friend. "You got any new tunes?"

Melody knew that Lily was talking about her guitar. "Not really. I'm just really into this song right now."

"Alright." Lily said as she pushed her black, square glasses. Something sparkled nearby and Lily ran over to it. It was a yellow Gemshard. "Mel, come take a look at this." Lily motioned her friend over.

"Cool what is it?" Mel questioned while she reached to pick it up. The Gem began to glow and gave off sparks of electricity that encased Mel and Lily. The 2 girls were in so much awe they forgot how to scream. The Gem pulled them inside of it, and it became half-and-half. Black and White.

* * *

Lily was emerging from the ground. "Ow, my head." She groaned. She looked around her and saw multiple nearly human shaped holes. She looked around and saw broken drills and- some sort of monster made out of different colored limbs… Looking RIGHT at her. It just stared at her, before going back to rummaging.

Mel came out of the ground next. Though she was different. She was a lot paler and her braces were gone leaving perfect teeth her hair was shorter and red now too. And her outfit showed was now a red dress with black ballet flats.

"Mel? Is that you?" Lily questioned though had no doubt she wasn't her friend.

"Lily? Where are you?" Mel asked looking around. The other girl in front of her COULDN'T be Lily. Could she? She had white hair that went about to her waist, and her skin looked extremely sun burnt, she had perfect teeth and wasn't wearing any glasses. Her outfit was a white jumpsuit and she was wearing green boots.

"I'm right here." Lily pointed to herself and helped Mel up.

"You look so different." Mel commented.

Lily rubbed the back of her neck and felt something hard.


	4. Lillian and Melody 2: Yin and Yang Gems

"Could you take a look at my neck?" Lily questioned her friend. Mel nodded and looked at the back. She gasped. "What? What is it?" Lily questioned.

"You have a bloodstone lodged in. Let me see if I can get it out." Mel said. She began to try to dig her nails under the stone in her friend's neck.

It hurt like crazy to Lily. "Ow, ow, OW OW OW OW OW!" Lily started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily, it's stuck in there real good." Mel said as she took her hands off the Gem.

"Let me see your neck." Lily said through drying tears. Mel lifted her hair and sure enough there was another Gem. Albite, and it swirled to look like a Yin symbol. "You've got one too."

"Are you going to try to get it out?" Mel asked, not wanting the thing to stay there.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Lily explained.

A high pitched cry soon came from where the monster was. A gleaming cluster of Gems near the lower part of its "abdomen."

"It couldn't possibly be." Lily whispered.

"What Lily?" Mel asked.

"Mel, we've got to run. NOW!" Lily yelled through gritted teeth. More creatures came and began to chase after Lily and Mel.

"Why are they chasing us? What are those things?" Mel cried out, hoping Lily would have an answer.

"They're fusion experiments! They've got no mind of their own, and all they know is to kill!" Lily said as she grabbed Mel's wrist and ran faster.

"What do we do?"

"We need to find a Warp Pad!"

"You mean that?" Mel pointed up and Lily saw the nearly flat, blue gem like thing poking out of the ground. However, a steep slope made it impossible to get up there unless you could jump high or fly. Lily looked back and saw that they were surrounded by the monsters. "Lily? What do we do?"

"I-I don't know." Lily choked out, afraid for her life. Suddenly the Warp Pad activated above them.

"I've never seen so many in one place." A somewhat dainty voice said.

"The more to poof." Another voice, more gravilier than the other.

"And bubble." A british voice of authority cut in.

Soon 7 figures jumped down and began to poof all the Fusion experiments. One using water coming from a teardrop Gem. _Lapis_ , Lily thought. 2 figure that were working together ended up fusing and using a sword and shield. _Stevonnie_ , Lily identified. She began to identify them all. Pearl's spear. Garnet's gauntlets. Amethyst's spin dash. Though one Gem was using electricity and Lily didn't recognize her.

The Gems, after bubbling the experiments and Stevonnie unfusing, walked over to Lily and Mel. Steven reached out for a handshake. "Hi there."

"Hello." Mel said shakily. These people had just killed a bunch of monsters, and now they act as if they haven't even done anything except just meet? Lily took it up, a large grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is Mel." Lily monologued.

A green skinned girl removed her hood from off her head. _Peridot_ , Lily realized. Her hair was more in a pixie cut with the bangs swept to show the Gem. She was no longer tiny, around Pearl's shoulder height, and she no longer had her protective visor on. "Lily and Mel?" She questioned. "But you're a Bloodstone," she said motioning her hand to Lily, "and she's an Albite. And from the looks of your bodies it seems that you've been just born."

"Peridot." Garnet warned. It was hard to keep Peridot in check whenever her instincts of Homeworld separation kicked in.

"Right, sorry." Peri said bluntly.


	5. Lillian and Melody 3: Told ya so!

**Kathleen: Hey guys SXR still on… vacation, so we're taking over her other fanfictions! Don't worry, SXR will be back… soon.**

* * *

Lily's eyes began to star like Steven's when he gets excited. "Oh my gosh…I'm talking to Garnet!" She began to fangirl.

"Wait, that character from that kids show you always talk about?" Mel questioned. She had no idea what monsters were in the show, even if Lily tried to explain them.

"What kids show would have Garnet as a character?" Lapis questioned. The only thing she watched with Steven was his favorite show, and a few movies.

"An awesome one." Garnet replied stoically.

"It _is_ awesome, and it's got all of you in it!" Lily explained, her eyes still starry.

"All of us?" Pearl asked, questioning how this Gem knew so much, even if it wasn't just born as Peridot had said.

"Who knew they would be real?" Mel interjected. "But right now, I want to get out of here. This place give me the creeps."

"I couldn't agree more!" Steven said. The Gems nodded and they all got onto the Warp Pad.

"So, what is this show exactly?" Pearl asked Lily who was about to fangirl again when she realized she was in the house of Steven Universe.

"Hm? Oh, well." Lily began to explain the show. "Steven is the protagonist of it and it's called Steven Universe. In the first episode we follow Steven to the first day his Gem glowed and Centipeetles over-running his house. We meet Greg in episode 2 which is when the Red Eye was about to crash into the earth. We meet Connie in episode 7 which was when Steven first officially met Connie. Basically the audience follows Steven and his antics in life."

"But, how?"

Lily shrugged. "Steven Universe is told in a cartoon show, comic, and an internet short from where we come from."

"Cool. I'm a cartoon!" Steven exclaimed.

"Not cool." Lapis spoke up. "People are somehow following us."

"Or it could just be a major coincidence." Peridot commented.

"So uh, where did the show leave off?" Amethyst asked.

"Well currently it left off from, oh! The episode where Peridot and Amethyst bonded after she called her a runt."

"Oh." Amethyst seethed out. Peridot looked at the ground and Steven shifted looks to both of them as Garnet, Lapis, and Pearl gave confused looks to each other.

* * *

 **Kathleen: Guys, we didn't kill SXR. If you must know, read her-**

 **Droxy: What are you doing?! We can't let them know what's going on!**

 **Kathleen: But-**

 **Droxy: I'll be fine. Just please keep this a secret.**

 **Kathleen: …Alright…**


	6. Leroy: Meeting the Scythe

**Kathleen: Droxy, how much longer do we have to keep this up?**

 **Steven: There are people threatening you!**

 **Droxy: Ki- Well,** _ **teens**_ **, I will be fine. We just have to make sure that people don't become FNaF fans. Though it's getting harder and harder as the theorist breakthrough our barrier that is the 4th wall.**

 **Emerald: I'll distract them with something from SXR's archives. C'mon Clandessa, you too Peri!**

* * *

"See ya Leroy." Coba called.

"Bye Coba!" Leroy Forest yelled back as he ran to his bus. His bus was crowded and noisy, but he saw and heard nothing as he sat across from a 6th grade girl nicknamed "Runty," for her size. "Hey Delilah." He greeted.

She gave him a meek smile before Leroy's friend, Bulus Carrow, sat next to him. He pulled out his DS and Leroy pulled out his DSi and began to trade Polygon from Polygon Blue to Polygon Orange.

"I'll trade you my Cuten for your Cyclops." Bulus bargained.

"Which one?" Leroy asked. "Baby or lv 9001?"

"I don't want to take your 9001, so just give me the baby." Bulus replied after thinking about it.

"Alright." Leroy said as Bulus began to leave the bus. They traded and Leroy turned off his DSi. He looked out the window and realized they were closer to his house. He looked over to Delilah only to see her breathing heavily, and out her window was a train heading straight for the bus.

* * *

 **Steven: *looks to the reviewers outside* Droxy? What are we gonna do!?**

 **Droxy: *in fetal position and begins to cry* I'm a good OC. I try to please everyone. Why are they doing this to me? I just want to do this for them…**

 **Steven: Oh, I hate it when you get like this.**


End file.
